What Goes Bump In The Night?
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: Normal? What’s that? Human’s block their ears and cover their eyes to things out of the ordinary. You are one of the few who see the night side, the supernatural…and you love it! AU Oc / ReaderxVarious
1. Gokudera

What goes bump in the night?

Normal? What's that? Human's block their ears and cover their eyes to things out of the ordinary. You are one of the few who see the night side, the supernatural…and you love it!

Oc/ReaderxVarious

Don't own Reborn or Wiki!

I thought I would try this out and see where it will go.

Gokudera the Bakeneko or neko-mata is up first!

____________________________________

They say at night, in the old mansion that resides near the dark woods, beautiful music from a piano plays and small explosions light up the windows. No one has lived in the Gokudera Mansion for god knows how many years.

Well as far as they know…

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

A glare.

"Stop calling me kitty, you damn woman!"

You sighed somewhat quietly as you started to play with a pair of silver cat ears…

"Ohhhh- H-Hey stop petting me!" he purred (moaned?).

…That are attached to a silver haired, green eyed grumpy ass teen who also had a long tail that forks out into two.

"Bad Hayato bad bakeneko!" you scolded and took your hands away from his large fluffy ears.

"I am a nekomata, not a bakeneko!" growled out Gokudera as he pinned you to the wall.

You smirked as the cat boy began to kiss you roughly, rubbing his ears always got him…affectionate…_roughly_ affectionate.

It was always like this, when you sneak in to give Hayato his food and UFO: the truth is out there magazine, one of you always finds away to rile the other up. Sometimes he would say the only thing keeping you from being a boy is your body or you would tease him with cat toys. (Which for some reason keep him entertained until he came to his senses).

Gokudera growled deeply when he felt you push your tongue past his lips to join his and your hand tighten in his silver locks. So wanting to fight to be top 'dog' he pulled you tightly to his body and played with the hem of your shirt, not noticing the tail that seemed to wrap around your waist while his clawed hands ran through your hair.

Clearly this is going to be another busy night.

_**Meow!**_

**_____________________________________________**

**In Japanese folklore, any cat that lives over thirteen years old, reaches one kan (eight pounds) in weight or is allowed to keep a long tail can become a _bake-neko_ or Ghost Cat (Addis 2001). A _bake-neko_ is a cat that gains paranormal powers after certain circumstances. The breeding of the Japanese Bobtail may have some connection with this superstition. **

**After a _bake-neko_ tail grows long enough it forks into two tails, then the bake-neko is no longer called a _bake-neko_, but a _neko-mata_. Other forms of _bake-neko_ are Maneki-neko (Addis 2001). Most of the stories about the _bake-neko_ are told orally in Japan**

**Taken form Wikipedia.**

**______________________________________**


	2. Yamamoto

Do not own Reborn or Wiki.

Wow I never knew so many would like this! Thanks!

Now Yamamoto the Werewolf/Lycanthropy.

_________________

You sighed as your blue eyes gazed up into the dark night sky. Your hands ran through black fur to past time. You felt the wolf's golden brown eyes on you, studying you. You both bathed in the glow of the full moon.

You smiled and blushed when a rough tongue licked your petting hand in thanks. "Takeshi-kun…."

Black ears seem to stand to attention when your giggles rang out through the quite night. You pulled your red jacket closer around your body as the cold wind brushed against you.

You sat like that watching the moon with your Takeshi for hours until the moon was hidden behind the ever lonely clouds.

"Maa maa Yori-chan, do you want to head in now? I'm hungry and…maybe we can have some milk." said a carefree and happy male voice.

You smiled softly as you got up and turned to your 'wolf'. Only to have a lovingly familiar handsome carefree face, black messy hair and golden brown eyes stared back at you.

Yamamoto Takeshi, boyfriend, baseball lover, student and werewolf.

"Sure!" you replied as you zipped up your red jacket and started to walk ahead of him to your house "Hey maybe I'll make some lamb chops too, you seem to have a love for them lately."

When you back faced Yamamoto as you walked away to your isolated house in the woods, you did not see the carefree mask was lifted, the dark expression on his face or the animalistic hunger and deceit in his narrowed eyes that replaced it.

You should have never trusted a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Come on Takeshi!"

For he was the big bad wolf and you were his little red riding hood.

"Sure, wait up!"

___________________

**Lycanthropy**

**In folklore, mythology and anthropology, the most commonly known form of therianthropy is lycanthropy (from the Greek words _lycos_ ("wolf") and _anthropos_ ("human being"). Although the definition specifically describes a metamorphic change from human to canine form (as with a werewolf), the term is often used to refer to any human to nonhuman animal transformation.**

**Taken from Wikipedia**

**________________________**


	3. Hibari

Don't own Reborn, Wiki or anything to do with it!

And all I have to say…who did not see this coming?

[1] From Corpse Bride

_____________________________________

_You should have known…._

_It was so obvious…._

_Hell you even said it in jest more than once…_

_But still it couldn't nor shouldn't be real…_

_Hibari Kyoya…_

_Is a vampire…_

(Eye colour) eyes widened in fright at the sight. You knew you shouldn't have played hero, you should have just ignored the noises! You just had to find out who else was in the school as late as you were.

The scene that played out in front of your very eyes, it was something you would only (should only) see in teen horror films.

Hibari Kyoya was biting a male second year student of Namimori. At first it looked like the black haired teen was just kissing the other males neck, if Hibari was gay you were fine with it, but then you noticed the shorter boy's face was in discomfort almost pained before his eyes clamped shut and he went limp. It was then you saw it, blood, the red liquid that somewhat stained his uniform.

You jumped then the younger boys body was dumped on the floor and dark (almost wild) eyes made contact with your (eye colour) frightened ones. A smirk appeared on his lips as he wiped the blood from his chin. Every step he took, his eyes never left yours.

"Chika Masako" his voice drawled out.

Your little heart beat _so_ loud…

And then?

And then baby, everything went black. [1]

It was only for what felt like a second of dizziness to you but before you knew it your back was on the couch of the reception room. The black haired vampire was above your body on all fours.

You jerked when you felt his breath just on your ear.

"I'm sure your not a stupid herbivore, so I can guess you know what I am." Hibari's voice sent shivers to your very soul.

A silence took over, until…

"You're a vampire, right Hibari-san." a quite statement on your part, a statement that made everything seem all the more so real.

His smirk still there on his face, every single thing about this man screamed danger to you and now you truly knew why. You tried to stop tears forming in your eyes, but you couldn't, also Hibari seemed to like the frightened look on your face.

It was wrong, so wrong…you should be able to do something, anything!

"All the shit you read about vampires is all crap. We can enjoy daylight, we can eat garlic if we chose to, the only reason we don't enter church's is because most of us aren't religious, we have reflections and we cant, sadly, fly."

You wonder why he even wasting his breath telling you this.

"We are normal, besides the fact we need blood from turning too animalistic. A little bit each day should keep us in check, you see where I'm going with this Chika Masako"

Sadly you can…

You watched as the teen above you yawned…cutely ? You could only make out a few words from him.

_Not enough sleep...damn herbivores…still thirsty._

Next thing you knew you felt his lips on your neck. Your heart was beating so loud you were sure he could hear it.

"N-No please." you whispered, you couldn't shout, you couldn't fight back, why not even you knew.

Your(hair colour) hair was pushed back as you began to feel his tongue licking at the nape of your neck before teeth (fangs?) sank in. A moan escaped your lips and you face began to flush with anger and something else as you felt his hands grip yours above your head.

All this…because you got a detention. That night was the start of you becoming Hibari Kyoya's main prey and blood 'donor'.

Maybe you should start bringing a cross to school….a wooden cross made of a sakura tree.

______________________________________

**Vampires** are mythological or folkloric revenants who subsist by feeding on the blood of the living. In folkloric tales, the undead vampires often visited loved ones and caused mischief or deaths in the neighbourhoods they inhabited when they were alive.

Taken from Wikipeida

______________________________________


	4. Mukuro

Don't own Reborn or Wiki.

Ok I didn't really know what would suit pineapple-sama.

Mukuro the black mage/illusionist

_________________________

_Hey Mukuro!_

_Welcome home Mukuro-kun!_

_You my pineapple, I-I don't want to share you!_

_Hey you don't have to hide your eye behind that eye patch…I like it._

_Mukuro…I-I love you!_

"Mukuro are you alright? You seem sad…" you asked when you entered the purple haired mans room.

The illusionist lifted his head up from his desk when he saw you and smiled like he always did "Kufufufu yes I'm alright Ebon, here come sit with me."

The pineapple haired man watched as a light blush dusted your cheeks as you sat down beside him. He smirked when he placed you on his lap and kissed your lips swiftly.

"Mukuro!!" you squealed cutely as your blush darkened.

You didn't notice him frown when you seem to become transparent as light filtered through your 'body'. You still weren't perfect just yet.

"Mukuro I love you!"

He would never get tired of hearing that.

"Kufufufu I love you to Ebon."

Mukuro concentrated on what he remembered what you looked like and watched as you body became full once again. The room the both of you were in became a beautiful garden.

"Hey I remember this place, your getting better at your magic Mukuro!" you exclaimed happily.

You have no idea dear Ebon, you have no idea.

________________________________

**Magic** is a performing art that entertains an audience by creating illusions of seemingly impossible or supernatural feats, using purely natural means. These feats are called _magic tricks_, _effects_ or _illusions_.

One who performs such illusions is called a _magician_. Some performers may also be referred to by names reflecting the type of magical effects they present, such as prestidigitators, conjurors, illusionists, mentalists, escape artists, and ventriloquists.

Taken from Wikipedia

___________________________________


	5. Lambo

Do not own Reborn or Wiki, like always.

Ok all I have to say is me and Lambo never go well, so sorry.

…Really sorry!

__________________________________

Right, left, right, right, left, right.

You sighed in frustration when you faced yet another dead end. You been in this garden maze for what felt like hours. You were on a school trip with your class 4.3 to see a maze since you were reading up on Greek myths. Your class followed a tour guide.

It was fine for the first while, you always stuck to your group but eventually you began to lag behind a bit until, before you knew it, you were lost and alone.

"I just knew this would happen…I have the worse sense of direction…" you murmured as you ran to yet another dead end.

A silence took over as you thought of what your father would do to you once he found out you got lost…again.

"Yare yare it seems a lost little kitten has gotten lost in my maze." a deep male voice stated from behind you.

You jumped, you didn't even hear him come up behind you! You felt yourself being pulled into a male body. You turned you head to see a man of twenty to twenty five years old with messy longish black hair and light green eyes.

But the thing that stood out most about him was the bull horns that were on his head.

You did a math equation your style, You + Hot guy + Bull (cow) horns on said hot older guy + One large maze and + Greek myth lessons = One Minotaur!

Now all that's left is to wonder…do you even want to leave now?

____________________________________

In Greek mythology, the **Minotaur** was a creature that was part man and part bull. It dwelt at the centre of the Labyrinth, which was an elaborate maze-like construction built for King Minos of Crete and designed by the architect Daedalus and his son Icarus who were ordered to build it to hold the Minotaur. The historical site of Knossos, with over 1300 maze like compartment is identified as the site of the labyrinth.

Taken from Wikipedia.

____________________________________


	6. Tsuna

Do not own Reborn or Wiki!

My birthdays soon! First of June! ^///^

A very strange Tsuna!

I wish to thank all of those who read and reviewed this story, it means more than what I could ever say.

________________________

"You're too up tight Tsunayoshi, you really need to get fucked."

You smirked when the brown haired boy started to blush and stutter like a nun or a innocent school girl. Who on earth has ever heard of a virgin incubus let alone one who cant even deal with the word sex?

"T-Tara-chan stop saying that!" cried Tsuna while his face flushed.

No wonder he was dead last in his class.

Tsuna never knew he was a incubus until a older demon named Reborn-sama came and forced him to go to a school called Vongola because, they were told, if he wasn't trained in at least the basics he would become a danger to himself and those around him.

"Aww but I would like to see you flustered underneath me!"

All that began a year ago…since you found out your ever so innocent Tsuna was a…sex demon.

Tsuna glared (pouted?), it was so unfair, he didn't know just how much more he could take! All your innuendos and touches, it was all to much and he was…hungry…_so hungry…_

Next thing you knew, you were flipped underneath the brunette as his lips hungrily devoured yours. Shock filled your mind. When he pulled away and opened his eyes, you were met with burning orange orbs. You knew Tsuna was a incubus demon but with the way he always acted around you made that bit of information just float to the back of your mind, it was no big deal Tsuna was and always be the Tsuna you knew, sex demon or not.

"Maybe you should be the one underneath me, Tara-chan." His voice sounded so…calm? Was that the word?

But now it really hit you hard what the now orange eyed boy really is, as you felt Tsuna grind his hips into your experimentally, his touch was beginning to ensnare you.

_**Well if your going to play with fire, you're going to get burnt.**_

_________________________________________

An incubus (plural _incubi_) is a demon in male form supposed to lie upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have sexual intercourse with them, according to a number of mythological and legendary traditions. Its female counterpart is the succubus.

Taken from Wikipedia

____________________


	7. Byakuran

Do not own Reborn or Wiki.

Ok this really didn't turn out the way I liked it to, I just find Bya-kun a difficult person to put down on paper! Besides even though he kind of hot I still haven't forgiven him…I did this because of a great idea of one of my reviewers, you know who you are!

Byakuran: Why's that Ta-chan?

ToonyTwilight: You killed Tsuna at a peace meeting…a _peace_ meeting damnit!! (Hugs a Tsu-kun plush).

[1] (_fox-fist aka a fox version of rock, paper, scissors_)

____________________

_A playful smile crept along the males face, a new toy has come._

You were walking through the park as you carried your shopping. Night had fallen as you stayed out longer then you had intended to. You felt like you were being watched, it was unnerving and you could not seem to find your way out of the park.

Didn't you pass that swing before?

Just as the lost traveller began to lose hope a soft and mysterious light shone just out of your reach. With not fully aware of yourself you began to chase after the illusive light. Not noting just how far from the path you were straying from.

You followed the will o wisp losing almost all sense of time until…

"Yo Shi-chan."

You turned to face a spikey (_fluffy_?) white haired young man who's indigo orbs looked you up and down while a playful smile (_smirk_?) rested upon his lips. He had a tattoo just under his eye but that wasn't the strangest thing about him, the ever present fluffy white fox ears and nine, _yes you counted_, fluffy tails that moved almost lazily behind him.

You held your shopping bag tighter in your hands "W-Who are you?" it would seem kind of rude to ask what are you.

You never moved your eyes from his as he walked over to you, "Well you, Shi-chan, can call me Byakuran the kitsune, but Bya-kun's fine too."

Thoughts of how he knew your name, let alone nickname, ran through your mind as you tried to hide your nervousness by being polite "N-Nice you meet you B-Byakuran-sama…" you were slightly thrown off by the pout that replaced his foxy grin.

"Hey don't be so formal Shiro-chan, even though you are near my shrine you're a guest, my guest!" he explained and sure enough when you actually looked just behind the trees, a holy place for kitsune spirits stood.

…Since when was a place like that near the park? And weren't kitsune meant to take the forms of cute young girls and old men? This…Byakuran did seem to be the type to brake the mould. (_Or should I say **destroy** it?)_

You jumped when a white orchid was placed behind your ear, when did that fox get behind you again?

"Well since you're a guest you have a present for me and my shrine right?" the white haired fox said as he leaned in, was he about to…?

Byakuran blinked when he ended up with a bag pressed against his lips. As he took a hold of said bag, Byakuran happily took your in flushed face as you look at the ground.

"Here h-have these marshmallows as a gift…B-Bya-kun." you mumbled as you fixed your shopping bag.

You watched as he gently played with a white (what's with this fox and _white_?) marshmallow before popping it into his mouth with a pleased sound. His eyes seem to narrow as a idea began to form in his cunning mind.

"Well, now I have a even better reason to keep you as my pet now Shi-chan!"

How…how in hells name can he say that with such a cheerful face?

Well looks like you will be playing kitsune-ken[1] with Byakuran from now on…and is his tail touching your ass?!

_________________________

**Kitsune** is the Japanese word for fox. Foxes are a common subject of Japanese folklore; _kitsune_ usually refers to them in this context. Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. Foremost among these is the ability to assume human form. While some folktales speak of kitsune employing this ability to trick others—as foxes in folklore often do—other stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives.

Taken from Wikipedia

____________________


	8. Basil

Still haven't made word domination or own Reborn or Wiki.

Basil as much as I love you, I find your speech difficult to put down in fan fiction.

Ok I hope you like this!

And I have to wonder since his 'master' taught him very old Japanese does that mean in Italian he speaks normally? I'm using his looks from the anime so if I'm wrong, sorry.

__________________________

In Italy there is a old theatre called The Royal, for years and years people came and enjoyed plays and performances of good taste. This old place touched the lives of many in different ways, some were sad and some were happy. Basilicum was one of the most famous, yet youngest actors of The Royal. The young Italian man was talented at any role he played, yet was sadly assassinated by one of the local mafia for reasons unknown. It was the most tragic incident to ever take place in that theatre.

"Hey Basil! Where are you?" you called out into the darkness.

Your footsteps sounded out through the large hall as you walked through the space where the seats were parted. You sighed sadly, this will be the last time you would see this place.

"Ah Miss (Your name) I hath been awaiting thine arrival!" a young males voice spoke out from the darkest corners of the stage.

A young male in about his teens to twenty walked out into your line of sight, his long dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes stood out in the old broken down theatre. Yet he seem to belong there as his clothes, a black suit, tie and white button up shirt made him seem so professional, you slightly frown when you notice his slight transparent-ness.

"Sorry I'm late Basil, there were some people around." you held back from running up to Basil and hugging him, you knew it was no use, you would just fall right through him.

"I'm just glad thy art safe" the blue eyed ghost smiled cutely with a blush on his face.

Basil knew he could never tell his beloved his feelings, it would just burden her, after all he is a ghost and it's his last night here…with you and in his theatre which he has been calling home for longer then he could remember. He fell for you after your first few visits to The Royal for a school project, you saved him from his despair. You even gave him his first nickname.

You both began to talk about the good times you had with each other and the times he acted some of his famous roles for you. If was after a few hours later you gave in, you had to tell him.

"Hey Basilicum, I-I love you!" you exclaimed.

His blue eye widened in shock and blushed, please say you didn't just…"W-What?"

"I…love you Basil…" you repeated as you looked into his eyes with a small shy smile.

"Miss Yuna you know I cant-"

"Its alright it just something I always wanted to tell you and after tonight The Royal will be demolished and I wont ever have another chance." you explained sadly as you looked away.

You slightly jumped when you saw two arms wrap around you, yet not enough to touch your skin. You smiled when he leaned into kiss you cheek. You both hated that you could see and hear each other but could not feel each other.

Maybe if things were different, you both would have been together.

"I love thou too Miss Yuna, please be happy in life…" he asked.

…The next day the theatre The Royal was torn down and Yuna Kenny never came home.

20 years later…

"Tsuna-san why are you skipping school these last few days?" you questioned the brunette in front of you.

Tsuna gulped nervously, it's not like he would tell you he was a mafia boss and fighting over Vongola rings at night!

"A-ah well you see…"

"Sawada-dono, I found thee!" a male voice interrupted Tsuna.

Both you and the soon to be mafia boss turned around to see a Italian teen with dirty blond hair and cute dark blue eyes. You felt your heart almost stop for a moment, but why?

"Ah Basil?! Oh yeah I'm coming now!" Tsuna told CEDEF member "Oh Basil-san meet Yuna-chan, Yuna-chan meet err Basil."

Tsuna watched as a light blush worked it's way up both of your's and Basil's cheeks as you both stared at each other.

"N-nice to meet you Basil-san." you greeted shyly and blushed darkened when he kissed the back of your hand.

Why is he so…familiar to you?

"It's a honour to meet a beauty such as thee Yuna-san"

And why do you feel like you found what you have missed all your life?

Unknown to you Basil was pondering the same thing.

__________________________

A **ghost** has been defined as the disembodied spirit or soul of a deceased person, although in popular usage the term refers only to the apparition of such a person. Often described as insubstantial and partly transparent, ghosts are reported to haunt particular locations or people that they were associated with in life or at time of death.

Taken from Wikipedia

_________________________


	9. Bel

(Hides behind giant moogle) As always I never own Reborn or Wiki…kupo!

Due to popular demand on Freedom of Speech, I did Bel.

As for what our dear homicidal blond is, well I did a play on his name…

_______________________

You glared at the so called 'prince', what was he the prince of anyway? Laziness? And why in hell's name was that damn blond demon asleep on _your_ bed?! It was six o'clock in the day!

The blond prince's name is Bel or should you say Belphegor as in Belphegor the demon of the sin of sloth. Apparently you were a too diligent of a person because his boss a devil called Xanxus had sent Prince the Ripper to make you lazy. Sadly he didn't count on Bel not doing his job _(well he is sloth)_ and you looking after him.

After wiping the red stains of the tenth knife, you sighed quietly. It was unfair you were stuck doing all his cleaning while Bel slept like Sleeping Beauty, damn…_sloth_.

"It's so unfair that I have to do that brat prince's work! He is the one staying here in my house and eating my food, I want compensation damn it!" you complained in frustration, sure you liked cleaning but this was just stupid.

"Shishishi so my little maid wants a reward."

Your mind freezes and you jump when you felt long arms wrap around you. You felt Belphegor's hair brush lightly against your neck when he kissed it.

'Oh crap.'

You felt his hand rub your stomach, while your face turned a royal red as his lips touched the shell of your ear.

"Well, the prince always rewards his servants well…"

Well damn…maybe he should have been the sin of lust instead…

________________________

In demonology, **Belphegor** (or **Beelphegor**) is a demon who helps people to make discoveries. He seduces people by suggesting to them ingenious inventions that will make them rich. According to some 16th century demonologists, his power is stronger in April. Bishop and witch-hunter Peter Binsfeld believed that Belphegor tempts by means of laziness.

Taken from Wiki.

____________________


	10. Dino

Do not own Reborn or Wiki…damn.

I picked this since Dino sees Tsuna as a younger brother so since Tsuna is a incubus in my Tsuna chapter…

____________________________

"D-Dino!? Why are you crying?" you asked panicked, one minuet you were sleeping peacefully at your dorm then Dino runs (trips) in with tears in his eyes!

"I-I'm so proud of my little brother!" the blond haired man exclaimed happily.

You smiled as you wonder what little innocent Tsuna has done to make Dino this happy. Maybe you're a bit jealous as you wonder how to make Dino that happy…

"My lil' bro isn't a virgin incubus anymore, Tsuna's all grown up!" Dino seemed to be acting like a mother whose daughter is getting married!

You vaguely wonder what Dino would be like once he had children. If he's like this with poor Tsuna…

"Hey Dino…how do you know Tsuna's now err…'tainted' now?" you questioned nervously, you knew Tsuna wasn't the type to kiss (or fuck) and tell.

You watched as a dark blush worked its way up the cambion's cheeks. As he began to stutter, your brown eyes widen…no he wouldn't not Dino!

"W-Well you see I was going over to Tsuna's home to visit, but when I knocked I got no answer so I went to the window and…"

_O-Oh god Tsuna! I-I…_

_So close, I need more!_

Dino felt another nosebleed coming on. Damn he felt like a-

"Pervert!"

The blond haired man jumped when you slapped him, was it his imagination or was that slap not as hard as it could have been?

"How dare you watch two innocent teens going at _it_! I know your part incubus but still!" you cried out in embarrassment for the two unknowing teens.

Dino was a cambion, his mother was a human and his father was a incubus. His father was the head of the Cavallone clan and wanted his son to take his place so he sent Dino to the Vongola school to train under Reborn-sama. Dino was reluctant for a long while, well before his instincts started to kick in.

You were still ranting on about how indecent he was and that if he wanted something like that he should have gone on the internet, when you saw that Dino pulled out the weapon, not his whip (which was kind of kinky), the puppy dog eyes Dino style. You just froze and blushed at that look, with that look he could rule the world. (If he wasn't bumped off by his clumsiness.)

While you were incapacitated, Dino took this moment to pin you to the bed. He meant to pin you to the wall but hey this is klutzy Dino your talking about. You watched nervously as the innocent puppy look turned into a devilish smirk.

"Hey Yukairi you should know by now I'm only a pervert because of and for you."

Damn it looks like your going to get some tonight!

__________________________

In medieval legend, a **cambion** is the half-human offspring of the union between a human male and a succubus, or of an incubus and a human female. A cambion is usually devilishly cunning, and angelically beautiful, able to persuade even the most strong-hearted individual to do his or her bidding. Most cambions have evil tendencies due to their demon parent

Taken from Wikipedia.

____________________________


	11. Fuuta

_Do not own Reborn or wiki!_

_I'm so sorry Fuuta I failed you!!!!! (sits in corner and cries) Forgive meeee!_

______________________

You smiled as you held the small green butterfly winged Fuuta De La Stella in the palms of your hands. The Fairy Fuuta was on his fifth day staying in your humble home. You found him injured one day and took him home.

"What are you smiling about Ri-chan?" surprisingly for such a small body you could hear his voice perfectly.

"Nothing Fuuta-kun, hey your almost healed now so what are you going do afterwards?" you questioned.

You saw his little smile disappear a little "W-Well I still have to find more information for King Tsunayoshi, so I have to do that first…" Fuuta explained nervously.

He really didn't want to leave this human but it wasn't aloud for fairies and the human race to have contact… He knew tonight he have to leave, he didn't want to bring anymore trouble to you.

The next morning you awoke with almost no memory of the last five days and a large book you never remember having.

____________________________

_**A fairy**__ (also __**fay**__, __**fey**__, __**faery**__, __**faerie**__; collectively, "fae" __**wee folk**__, __**good folk**__, __**people of peace**__, __**fair folk**__, and other euphemisms) is a type of mythological being or legendary creature, a form of spirit, often described as metaphysical, supernatural or preternatural._

_Fairies are generally described as human in appearance and having magical powers. Their origins are less clear in the folklore, being variously dead, or some form of angel, or a species completely independent of humans or angels._

_Taken from wikipedia_

________________________


	12. Reborn

Don't own Reborn or Wiki!!

______________________

There! He was right there again! That man wearing a black mafia like suit and a black fedora which had a orange stripe along the cone.

A sigh escaped your lips, for the last thirteen[1] days that man…you seen him everywhere! You even seen him outside your house! Yet every time you tried to point him out to your friends they couldn't find him and his smirk just grew bigger.

You were getting tired of this stalker just because he's hot doesn't mean he could spy on you! Why would he follow you around anyway? Your (Eye colour) eyes began to widen almost comically, d-did that bastard just _wink_ at you!?

"That…is…it!" your growled out.

Something snapped within you as you stomped up to the obsidian eyed man, you had enough of these games! You noted his smirk seemed to become more predatory as you made a beeline for him. Yet with every step you took nearer to this man something told you not to, that you must run away and never look back at the fedora wearing man.

Yet before you knew it you were face to chest with this dangerous man.

"Ciaossu."

"W-What? That's all you have to say for yourself y-you stalker!?" you exclaimed angrily as you put your arms in a defence stance, ready to punch his lights out.

A deep chuckle fell from his lips "Alright then, caiossu Koto Kagami, my name is Reborn."

Your glare turned somehow into a pout, it was so unfair why can't you be threatening?! "Alright why on earth are you stalking me for thirteen days now? D-Did the mafia put a hit on me?! Because you look mafia to me!" Oh great now your ranting!

"For one I'm not a mafioso any more and two you placed the hit on yourself." he answered as he played with the edge of his hat.

You froze at the sentence, no way just because of that?! It can't be!

_"Hey did you know that by breathing on a window or a mirror and writing the numbers 42-42-564, a shinigami, a death god, would appear on the other side!? [2]" your science partner, the one who loves anything cow printed asked._

_Your answer, like always, was to hit Lambo's head with your hardback science book. A sadistic smirk appeared on your face as you tried to hold in your laughter at his pain._

_Ignoring his mumbles of 'gotta stay calm' and 'tolerate' and you replied back with "That's so stupid Lambo, that type of thing isn't true just like the tooth fairy."_

_"What the tooth fairy isn't real?! Ah never mind, this is Kagami! " cried Lambo, no really he did cry which caused most of the class to turn to look at you both._

_You were getting annoyed at this point "Fine I'll prove that this isn't real, I will do that Shinigami number thing for you, all right you dumb cow?"_

**And that was thirteen days ago…**

"I am the Shinigami Reborn, now die."

Your eyes widened as you felt the barrel of a gun touching the centre of your forehead. You couldn't do anything let alone think of how much irony the death gods name was before everything went dead black.

_______________________

Extra

_______________________

You pulled on the too short black skirt in annoyance, damn that Reborn! First he kills you and now you has to work under him as a trainee death god in this mafia like uniform!

And every time you tried to hit him you always and you mean always end up under him in embarrassing ways. Reborn also never stops mocking you!

That's it, its all Lambo's fault, when its his turn to bite the dust your going to make his afterlife a living hell!

But for the moment your going to settle for watching Reborn tutor that Sawada incubus. Poor kid well at least he has it worse then you.

___________________________

[1] Death = 13 on a tarot card

[2] A Soul Eater reference, 42-42-564 (which literally means death-death-murder in Japanese numeric substitution)

______________________________

Shinigami (死神?, lit. Death God) is the personification of death that evolved in Japan, having been imported to Japan from Europe during the Meiji period. This image of death was quickly adopted and featured in such works as the rakugo play Shinigami and in Shunsen Takehara's Ehon Hyaku Monogatari (One-hundred Story Picture-Book).

The term shinigami may also be used more loosely to refer to any death deity. It seems to be a recent term, however, as it belongs to no specific Shinto deity and is rarely used in folklore.

Taken from Wikipedia

_______________________


	13. Xanxus

Yeah…still don't own Reborn or Wiki.

Man…my birthdays on Monday, I cant wait!!!

_________________________

You sighed annoyed as you tried to sort out your report in your mind for your boss Xanxus. As a devil in training aka a D.I.T you were assigned mostly basic stuff for the next thirty years at least before you were go on real missions.

You knocked on the door before you entered. A dark haired, red eyed Italian man lounged on the comfy looking seat behind a large wooden desk.

"Xanxus-sama?"

"What is it trash?" grunted out the devil leader.

"I have the check up on Belphegor's mission in the human world sir." you held yourself confidently and spoke professionally.

A devil must have confidence otherwise he, she or it will be eaten alive or be looked down upon.

"Get on with it." Xanxus growled out dangerously before he took a swing of wine from its glass.

"Well…to be blunt sir it's going shit, instead of doing his job he's mostly sleeping or using that human girl as a maid or sex buddy more recently." a light blush showed on your cheeks as you cleared your throat to hide your embarrassment. "He's using her persistent and hard-working persona to his usage instead of tempting her laziness to surface."

You watched nervously as your boss began to mumble under his breath about useless trash who's going to be in lock up and garbage duty for the next thirteen years. You almost felt sorry for the Prince, _almost_. You were still sore about cleaning all _seven hundred_ of his bloodstained knifes.

You felt your palms being to sweat as you tried to hide your anxiousness, yet you had ask this if there was just a chance…

"X-Xanxus-sama" you mentally hit yourself for stuttering "Why am I in one of those French maid dress's? I know I have to clean your office…" _'But why in fucking hell am I wearing this fucking shit!?'_

You found the uniform on your bed this morning with a note that you had you wear it, orders from the top brass aka Xanxus-sama.

"Just do your job woman or do you want to make me my dinner?"

You paled at the thought of making Xanxus dinner in the slut like maids outfit like some board housewife. You heard horror stories from the cooks about what happens when the boss doesn't like the food that was made for him. To make it worse he was a picky eater.

Xanxus smirked as he saw the D.I.T shiver involuntary, he was going to make your life hell before you become a devil. Not just anyone can become a devil, to be able to torment others you have to know what it feels like to get the best effect.

Besides everyone knows that dear Xanxus is a sadistic bastard at heart.

_____________________________

The Devil is the title given to the supernatural being, who, in mainstream Christianity, Islam, and some other religions, is believed to be a powerful, evil entity and the tempter of humankind. The Devil is commonly associated with heretics, infidels, and other unbelievers.

The name "Devil" derives from the Greek word diabolos, which means "slanderer" or "accuser".

Taken from Wikipedia.

_________________________


	14. Shouichi

…Why do I always have to type this? Its depressing…(Is held at gun point) I-I don't own Reborn or Wiki!!

Ok for this chapter, I really have no good comment for this. Sorry!

All I can say is, my birthdays tomorrow!!!!! First of June!!! Yes chocolate cake and gifts!!

_______________________________

"Stupid science teacher, s-stupid project…" you mumbled as you rest your sleepy head on your table.

Your science teacher had set you a project on human reproduction which was due tomorrow. It wasn't your fault that you procrastinated for over a week, really it wasn't! Blame the nice sunny days! It was now about twelve o'clock at night.

Maybe if you just rest your eyes for a minute, you could work better.

A small red headed elf named Shouichi took pity on the sleeping you. Also because he was a elf who enjoyed the subject of science, he decided to help out. So through out the night the glasses wearing elf worked hard with only your light snoring making noise.

The next morning you awoke to find your project finished and your favourite black panties missing.

_________________________

An **elf** is a creature of Germanic mythology. The elves were originally thought of as a race of minor nature and fertility gods, who are often pictured as youthful-seeming men and women of great beauty living in forests and underground places and caves, or in wells and springs. They have been portrayed to be long-lived or immortal and as beings of magical powers. One of their main gods is Seren (The means star in Welsh language).

Taken from Wikipedia

_________________________________


	15. Ryohei

Once again do not own Reborn or Wiki.

Wow a lot of people wanted a Ryohei chapter, it was difficult but I found one that suited him!

____________________________

_Once upon a time there was a princess. This princess, by her fathers orders, was locked in the highest room, in the tallest tower in the most isolated castle. Which was guarded by the most fearless and short tempered dragon. It was said that the princess awaited her knight in shining armour to liberate her and have a happily ever after._

The said knight in shining armour stealthily entered the most isolated castle sword drawn and ready for battle! The nameless knight's footsteps echoed with each step he took through the lonely castle just waiting for an attack.

He knew his goal, princess Rozalin who was locked in the highest room of the tallest tower. If he saved her from the dragon guarded castle, her hand in marriage belonged to him! He reached the large court yard and sighed. So far, so good. He could actually see the tower!

"Eh who are you?"

The 'brave' knight jumped off the floor and screamed like a girl. He looked to the side and saw a man. A man with white short hair. The strange thing about him was his eyes, his reptile like gray eyes.

"Well I am Sir Prize Night, I am here to save the Lady Rozalin and you are dear sir?" asked the knight.

"I am Ryohei the Dragon and I am here to protect Rozalin to the extreme!!" Ryohei shouted to the extreme as he punched his hand into the air above his head.

"B-But aren't you meant to be a large reptile like beast?" questioned Sir Prize as he backed away from Ryohei.

"Oi, I might not be the most good looking guy but that's just mean! Well as for taking Rozalin, I cant let you for two reasons. One is I was hired by the king and two she's asleep so I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" the dragon who extremely guarded the princess said.

"Never! I'll fight!" exclaimed the knight as he held his weapon.

"All right an extreme challenge!"

_________________________

A long while later

__________________________

A yawn left your lips as you walked over to your window, some loud noises had woke you up.

"Ne, ne Ryohei is something wrong?" you questioned as you looked down from the highest window.

The dragon seem to jump and become nervous "Ah Rozalin you're awake! Good morning to the extreme princess!"

You giggled at his enthusiasm and smiled "Same to you Ryohei, I'll start on breakfast now and I'll lower it down to you!"

Ryohei gave a sigh of relief when you disappeared back into your tower and glanced at the nearest hedge which had a leg covered in dented bloodstained armour.

"Too close…"

______________________

The **dragon** is a legendary creature with serpentine or otherwise reptilian traits that features in the myths of many cultures.

The two most familiar interpretations of dragons are European dragons, derived from various European folk traditions, and the unrelated Oriental dragons, derived from the Chinese dragon (_lóng_,龍,龙). The word "dragon" derives from Greek _δράκων_ (_drakōn_), "a serpent of huge size, a python, a dragon" and that from _δρακεῖν_ (_drakein_) aorist infinitive active of the verb _δέρκομαι_ (_derkomai_) "I see clearly".

Taken from Wikipedia

_____________________________


	16. Squalo

Do not own Reborn or Wiki!

_________________________

"Squalo…you're a fish."

"Voi I'm a merman damnit!"

"Don't you mean mermaid, your hair is longer and shinier than mine!" you complained as you tugged lightly on your own.

Dear Prince the Ripper had told you to throw water on the sharky swordsman. But you decided to wait for the man to go into the bathroom, where you had a bathtub filled with water. You being the Deadly Silence of Varia, it was easy for you to put your plan into action. How? Well by pushing him into the bathtub from behind.

"VOOOI SHUT UP RIN!"

Now imagine your surprise when a shark tail started to splash wildly where Squalo's legs should be.

"Rin…" you could just see the anger rolling off him.

"Yes my dear merman?" you asked smiling.

"STOP HUMMING THE JAW'S TUNE!!!!"

__________________

Extra

__________________

"Bel you promised me your tiara if I threw water on Squalo!"

"Shishishi but you pushed him into a bathtub peasant girl, so no."

"I hate you and your shiny female crown counterpart!"

____________________________

**Mermen** are mythical male legendary creatures who are human male from the waist up and fish-like from the waist down. They are less commonly known than their female counterparts, mermaids.

In Greek mythology, mermen were often illustrated to have green seaweed-like hair, a beard, and a trident. In Irish mythology, mermen are described as extremely ugly creatures with pointed green teeth, pig-like eyes, green hair, and a red nose. In Finnish mythology, a merman (_vetehinen_) is often portrayed as a magical, powerful, handsome, bearded man with the tail of a fish. He can cure illnesses, lift curses and brew potions, but he can also cause unintended harm by becoming too curious about human life.

Taken from Wikipedia

_____________________________


	17. Fran

Do not own Reborn or Wiki.

Fran should be in the manga more, he needs love!

________________________

"Fran-chan, Fran-chan!"

The green haired twenty something year old sighed and turned to face you. "Yes Tammy?"

"Ne you're a magician right?" you asked curiously as you ran your hands through his hair.

"Is that meant to be a rhetorical question?" he replied in monotone as he watched you pout.

You sat down on the table in front of him and crossed your arms.

"Well aren't all magicians meant to have cool hats, so where's Fran-chan's?" you complained to the green haired man.

He just watched you broadly "I don't have one."

Suddenly a depressed aura surrounded you "F-Fran-chan doesn't ? Fine if that's how it is…"

With that you stormed out of the room leaving a unimpressed Fran.

_____________

The next day

_____________

"What…is that?!" Fran asked as he pointed that the thing in your hands with almost horror.

"It's a hat Fran-chan!" you said as you held the hat close.

"I know that but…why is it a frog hat?" he asked with his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Cause it's cute and fits Fran-chan!" you said as you placed the large frog like hat on the magician's head.

"Now don't lose it, I paid a lot for it!"

'She got scammed.' the green haired man through as he poked the large hat on his head.

He may hate the hat but he wont burn it to a crisp, just for you.

_____________________________

A **magician** is a person skilled in the mysterious and hidden art of magic, the ability to attain objectives, acquire knowledge, or perform works of wonder using supernatural or nonrational means.

Some modern magicians, such as Aleister Crowley and those who follow the traditions of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn and Ordo Templi Orientis, describe magic in rational terms, using definitions, postulates and theorems.

The latter kind of magician can also be referred to as an enchanter, sorcerer, wizard, mage, magus, or thaumaturgist. These overlapping terms may be distinguished by some traditions or some fiction writers. When such distinctions are made, sorcerers are more often practitioners of evocations or black magic and there may be variations on level and type of power associated with each name.

Taken from Wikipedia

_________________________


	18. Colonello

Do not own Reborn or Wiki.

I am now watching a cool anime called Higurashi No Naku Koko Ni.

_____________________________

"Dear Colonello, was that really necessary?" you asked the tall blond haired, blue eye man in monotone.

"I'm just doing my job as your guardian angel, kora!" replied Colonello as he swept some dust off of his army jacket.

You turn to face the blond angel as you poke at his chest, your annoyance getting the better of you.

"But that guy wasn't doing anything, he was nice!" you exclaimed while scowling and still poking at him.

You watched as Colonello pouted and looked away "He was getting too close kora."

A deep sigh came from you as you began to reprimand him "You used a rifle on him Colonello!! A _rifle _for god sake!!"

You watched as his wings seem to puff up and a sadistic smirk played on his lips.

For some reason only you could see his wings, maybe because he was your angel. Contrary to popular belief not all angels wings are white, Colonello's were eagle wings. For some reason it just seemed to fit with him and his army like outfit, not the first thing that would come to mind when you think of angels.

A quietness took over for a while until… "He looked at me the wrong way, kora."

"That's your damage?!" you shouted out in shock.

All in all you were surprised he wasn't in jail yet…

________________

Extra

________________

You sighed as you watched Colonello and the Shinigami Reborn started competing with each other once more. This time they were beating up a poor brown haired and uke looking kid who was named Tuna or something.

"Hey Colonello!" you called out.

The angel didn't even look at you since he and Reborn started a death glaring match.

"What?"

It seemed all you were doing today was sighing at that man.

"I thought you were a guardian angel, my guardian angel?" your eye twitched in anger as you questioned.

"Of course I am kora!" he replied.

Now the death glaring match had somehow turned into an arm wrestling match.

_"Then why, oh guardian angel-sama, am I being kidnapped by a perverted drunk Italian doctor?!"_

__________________

Angels are usually viewed as messengers of a supreme divine being, sent to do the tasks of that being. Traditions vary as to whether angels have free will. While the appearance of angels also varies, many views of angels give them a human shape. Despite a common popular belief— or at least metaphor— that angels are former human beings, most major religious groups deny such a view, and this position is held only by Latter Day Saints and the Bahá'í Faith.

Taken from Wikipedia

___________________________


	19. Fon

…….Do not own Reborn or Wiki

This one sucks, but Fon needs more love people so if you hate mine do a better one, please!

I wanted to do one with a monkey spirit or something but I couldn't find anything so….

Meet Fon the fylgja!

Don't hate me!!

_________________

"…"

You didn't dare blink, your pride was on the line here!

"…"

No words were spoken, the atmosphere was tense as you didn't want to lose but your eyes hurt so much!!

……...Blink.

"……"

"……"

"…"

"God damn it! How could I lose to you again?!?!" you cried out in anger as you rubbed your eyes.

"…" Big cute eyes looked into yours and small hands gripped your shirt tightly.

"Don't give me that look Fon!" you scolded as you lightly poked the males head.

"Err miss what are you doing?" questioned a passer-by.

You and the male looked up and gave the innocent, yet freaked out, passer-by a innocent look.

"…I'm having a staring contest with my cute helper monkey of course, why?"

The person gave you a look before leaving.

Yes you lost a staring contest to a small, cute, white furred and red faced monkey named Fon.

As you turned and walked away you didn't notice the innocent and random passer-by have a piano fall on him. You just hummed happily and cuddled your little monkey, never noticing all the trauma that was happing behind you.

___________

"Hey why do you have a stupid looking monkey on your head?" asked a gang of Elvis hair styled men.

"Fon's my friend now please leave me alone!" you asked, just wishing to be left alone.

This gang had decided for some reason to pick on a defenceless girl and her defenceless helper monkey. It had started a while ago and you really wanted to get home, you hated when people annoyed you because of Fon. Usually most people just seem to walk by like he wasn't there on your head. So strange it was…

While lost in your thoughts one of the group grabbed your arm.

"Hey pay attention while I'm threatening you bitch-"** POW!**

When you jumped in shock your fist hit the guy in the nose. You took this chance and ran as fast as you could, not looking back.

You didn't notice the dark look the usually innocent monkey gave them.

_____________________

That night.

____________________

While the gang boasted about what they did that day and picked on the one who got punched in the face by a small girl, a young man approached them. At first they were scared shitless by the thought of their leader Hibari Kyoya coming after them at this time of night, but then realized that he was at the school giving some girl detention and this man had differences.

"Hey what's with the look, man?" one of the guys asked nervously.

The man looked Chinese or something, he had messy long black hair that was tied back in a long platt. Another difference was that he looked older and wore a long red jacket and white pants. Yet even though he has a smile instead of a smirk the danger that they felt was the same.

"…You harmed Asuna, you touched her." he replied his smile and eyes darkening.

"Who? Oh the girl with the stupid looking monkey, so what?"

That man got a kick to his face. "Who's the stupid looking monkey?" taunted Fon.

That was when all hell broke lose and a one sided fight began.

A hour later a passer-by found the gang beaten to death….

And for some reason a piano seemed to have fallen on one of them…

_______________

A cute white furred and red faced monkey named Fon snuck in through your bedroom window and slipped into bed beside you.

"Ne Fon, you should stop sneaking out at night like that…" you yawned as you turned to face the monkey.

You giggled when the red faced monkey seemed to blush and hid his face in your chest.

"Night Fon." you sighed as you closed your eyes.

"Night Asuna, sweet dreams."

Your eyes snapped open and looked around your room, you could have sworn you heard…naa!

____________________

In Norse mythology, a **fylgja** (Old Norse, literally "someone that accompanies," plural **fylgjur**) is a supernatural being or creature which accompanies a person in connection to their fate or fortune. Fylgjur usually appear in the form of an animal and commonly appears during sleep, but the sagas relate that they could appear while a person is awake as well, and that seeing one's fylgja is an omen of one's impending death. However, when fylgjur appear in the form of women, they are then supposedly guardian spirits for people or clans (ätter).

Taken from Wikipedia

_________________


	20. Skull

Do not own Reborn, Wiki or anything!

Ok for the last chapter some people were confused as to who Fon was so here the small info I know.

Fon is the holder of the Red Pacifier, the storm arcobaleno and is also the Master of I-Pin. He's in his late 20's to early 30's. Like how Reborn has Leon, Fon has his cute little monkey! I-Pin has a small push of Fon's baby form.

________________________

In a corner of a dark room a purple haired man sat depressed. Why was he always undermined by those guys? Sure he was younger and sure he did screw up sometimes…whatever happened to equality!?

"Damn you Shinigami Reborn, Angel Colonello! Someday you'll get yours and beg for mercy from me! _Mahaha_-no that's not it,_ hohoho_? Na _kufufufu_? _Hehehe_? _Kahahaha_?"

Yes, Skull sat in the corner in the dark room plotting really dastardly thoughts against his sempai's and trying out evil laughs. Skull will get respect damn it!

"Yo Skull-chan, why is it so dark in here?"

Light filled the room and Skull hissed like a vampire and covered his eyes "The light it burns!!" he cried out from his corner.

You smiled and walked into the now brightly lit room. "Aw Skull-chan don't act like a vampire and sit in the dark depressed!"

"Konoka! It's not Skull-chan, call me Skull-sama or Skull-kun if you have to!" the purple haired necromancer commanded weakly "It's so degrading…"

"Aw b-but I like calling you that, you're my Skull-chan! And how many times have I told you not to sit in the dark plotting and trying out evil laughter!?" you complained "You might turn out-wait is that a octopus?!"

Skull only got more depressed at the mention of the sea creature that slept in the other corner of the room. The gloomy aura seem to darken.

"I-it was meant to be a demon or a ghoul…" Skull muttered pitifully as his hair hid his eyes from your view.

_Skull walked down the street with his food shopping when he spotted them, his sempai's. Also a girl who was being kidnapped by a drunk doctor…wasn't Colonello-sempai meant to be guarding her?_

_Maybe this was his chance to show those two how much more powerful he had become! _

You sighed and patted his head in sympathy as he explained how he got beat by this 'Shinigami-sempai' and was picked on by a angel, aren't angels meant to be all nice and kind?!

"A-And then Reborn-sempai left, like it was nothing! Like I was nothing!" Skull growled out in anger "Next time I'll beat him and make him _my_ errand boy!"

You smiled and kissed him on the cheek which caused him to blink in confusion.

"Huh what was that for Konoka?" he asked as he watch you walk out of the room.

A light blush was seen on your cheeks as you smiled proudly at him "For not giving up on your dreams Skull-chan! All I can say is fight, fight, fight Skull-chan!" you enthusiastically replied as you pulled out a large _'Skull Tops Reborn and Colonello! Skull for President!'_ banner from nowhere.

Skull's eyes widen as he fell to the floor "W-What the!? As much as I like it, is that really necessary?" the necromancer questioned.

"Of course it is!" you replied with that same smile "And if anyone goes against my logic, well lets just say I'll make the BB murder case's look tame."

Sometimes Skull really had to wonder and worry about you, for his sake and the poor people who opposed you…

________________________

**Necromancy** is a form of divination in which the practitioner seeks to summon "operative spirits" or "spirits of divination", for multiple reasons, from spiritual protection to wisdom. The word _necromancy_ derives from the Greek νεκρός (_nekrós_), "dead", and μαντεία (_manteía_), "divination".

However, since the Renaissance, necromancy (or nigromancy) has come to be associated more broadly with black magic and demon-summoning in general, sometimes losing its earlier, more specialized meaning. By popular etymology, _nekromantia_ became _nigromancy_ "black arts", and Johannes Hartlieb (1456) lists demonology in general under the heading. Eliphas Levi, in his book _Dogma et Ritual_, states that necromancy is the evoking of aerial bodies (aeromancy).

Taken from Wikipedia

_______________________


	21. Verde

Do not own Reborn or wiki, not now, not ever.

______________________

_16/6/10_

_To whoever finds this letter, I may already be dead or just really bad at hiding things._

_I am a lab, no the only lab assistant to the man Verde the Scientist. My name is Riku Watanuki and I fear I have been experimented on by this green haired (yes green) bespectacled man which I had known since my childhood. Well more like thought I knew him. _

_First my little cat Uri went missing, I just placed it down to her running away, now I found out my dear kitty was used in these 'box weapon' experiments. Now I fear since at least last year he has been doing…things to me when I am asleep. I wake up with cuts and scratches I never had the day before. Also sometimes I feel pain for no reason, mostly from my legs that usually leaves me unable to walk. Other times I feel like other people are out to get me, I hallucinate and I…feel like harming myself._

_Someone is watching me I know that for sure, most likely Verde or one of his hired men. To think one time I told him I loved him and that…never mind, I am just a stupid naive fool._

_Please to whoever reads this, find out the truth! _

_From Riku._

Verde laughed as he finished reading the letter. "Your right my dear Riku, so right." he spoke as he walked over to a large table.

The large table that your knocked out body was bound to.

The glasses wearing man smirked when he felt your face twitch as he traced his fingers gently along your cheek. He vaguely wondered what it would be like if you were awake for your night time 'treatments' but quickly dismisses the thought as images of your tearing brown eyes, your fright filled and pain filled screams as you felt all the things he had and will do to your body.

It would be better for everyone if you stayed asleep.

You never felt the first incision he made with his scalpel nor the one after that or the one after that.

___________________________

A **mad scientist** is a stock character of popular fiction, specifically science fiction. The mad scientist may be villainous, benign or neutral, and whether insane, eccentric, or simply bumbling, mad scientists often work with fictional technology in order to forward their schemes, if they even have a coherent scheme. Alternatively, they fail to see the evil that will ensue from the hubris of "playing god". Not all mad scientists are evil or villains. Some are protagonists (or at least positive forces), such as Dexter in the animated series Dexter's Laboratory or Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown from the Back to the Future movies. Occasionally, there are self parodies of mad scientists making fun of the stereotype

Taken from Wikipedia

______________________


	22. Spanner

Do not own Reborn or Wiki.

This…is a strange one. I was half asleep when I did this.

___________________

It was a war zone in your house. Everything electric was dismantled and mechanic raped!

"No…no I only left you for a day! How could this have happened?!" you cried out in despair.

You were on your knees with a dismantled MP3 in your hands. Your hair covered your eyes as you gently placed the broken music player on the ground. How could one person do all this destruction?!

"SPANNER! I'm going to go crazy on your sorry ass!"

With that as your war cry, you started the Spanner (hunt) search. All that you knew is that if that cute blond gremlin went anywhere near your playstation 3, he is so fucked and not in the good way. After a while (and after checking on your PS3) you tracked the blue eye man to the bathroom

You paused as you heard the sound of running water from behind the door.

"No please god no, don't let Spanner be messing with the shower! I need that!" you begged the big guy in the sky.

**BANG!**

You kicked down the door while holding a broken hairdryer like a gun. "Freeze Spanner or I'll shoo-um throw this at you!" you exclaimed before freezing yourself.

Your cheeks became a dark red as your eyes looked him up and down hungrily. You know you shouldn't look but still…he had a hot body, you couldn't kill someone when their naked! Why did he have to be taking a shower, right now?!

"Eh Suki-chan? Want to join me?" Spanner asked a dumbfounded you.

A quite nod in confirmation was all he got before you dropped the already broken hairdryer, which Spanner dully noted he would have to pay or fix, as you walked over to him.

"Might as well, who knows just how long that shower will last?"

________

Extra: Ten minutes later

________

"Spanner…"

"Yes Suki?"

"The shower just broke."

"I know Suki."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Sigh.

"I'll pay with sexual favours alright."

"And?"

Another sigh.

"I guess I will have too pay for it too."

Smile.

"Good gremlin."

____________________

Gremlin is an English folkloric creature, commonly depicted as mischievous and mechanically oriented, with a specific interest in aircraft. Although their origin is found in myths among airmen, claiming that the gremlins were responsible for sabotaging aircraft, John W. Hazen states that "some people" derive the name from the Old English word _gremian_, "to vex". Since World War II, different fantastical creatures have been referred to as gremlins, bearing varying degrees of resemblance to the originals.

Taken from Wikipedia

___________________


	23. Chrome

Do not own Reborn or Wiki.

I have now fallen in love with the anime Code Geass. Gotta love it, its like Death Note meets Transformers! Or some other robot type thing.

___________________

Chrome blinked nervously as you kept your green eyes trained on her. As much as the young witch tried to practice her spells and incantations, her master Mukuro has left her before he disappeared, she couldn't concentrate. It took another while before she snapped.

"Yue-chan, what is it?" Chrome questioned.

The purple haired girl watched as a large grin appeared on your face as if you were waiting for the eye patch wearing witch to ask that.

"Well I'm afraid you placed a spell on me dear Chrome." you cheekily replied walking closer to the kind witch as the said witch began to panic.

"Oh no I knew I shouldn't have said su instead of zu! Or was it that other time when I-"

The younger girl froze as you kissed her cheek.

"Heh, see you later Chrome-chan." you grin turned into a smirk when you left the witch frozen in place as you walked out of the room.

It took the young witch a few moments as all the information slowly added up.

"S-She kissed me…oh no did I put a love spell on Yue-chan!?" with that Chrome took off running. "Yue-chan come back!!"

"I need to fix you!"

_____________________

Witchcraft, in various historical, anthropological, religious and mythological contexts, is the use of certain kinds of supernatural or magical powers. Witchcraft can refer to the use of such powers in order to inflict harm or damage upon members of a community or their property. Other uses of the term distinguish between bad witchcraft and good witchcraft, the latter involving the use of these powers to heal someone from bad witchcraft. The concept of witchcraft is normally treated as a cultural ideology, a means of explaining human misfortune by blaming it either on a supernatural entity or a known person in the community. A witch (from Old English wicce f. / wicca m.) is a practitioner of witchcraft.

Taken from Wikipedia

____________________


	24. Giotto

Do not own Reborn or Wiki.

If there is anyone I missed tell me.

I really didn't like how this turned out, sorry!

____________________

You sighed as you were drenched to the bone as rain poured down. It was fine when you went out before so you didn't take the umbrella but now it felt like the sea was being dumped on little old you. What on earth have you ever done to receive all this bad luck!? It wasn't just today, ever since you were small you had the worst luck anyone had ever seen! You were dubbed 'Jinkusu' a Jinx!

Every team you were on lost.

Any money you had disappeared or was stolen.

You trip on tin air!

Tears began to mingle with the rain as memories of the past came into your mind.

"Damn it Fuu don't cry." you whispered to yourself as you blindly walk along the street as the rain got heaver and as other bodies moved around and pushed you.

A car honked as it drove past you splashing dirty water all over your body. You began to shiver from being cold or in anger you didn't know anymore.

"Oi, holy bastard in the sky where's my lucky break!?" you growled out as you were pushed one again yet in anger you pushed that person back.

"Hey watch where your going!" the man shouted and pushed back hard.

But sadly he pushed too hard which made you stumble and fall off the path and into the way of an oncoming car. The last thing you knew was dark rainy skies, pain, shouting and red.

_**I'm scared…**_

"_Was it really necessary to call me a bastard, little Fuu?" asked a male voice full of amusement._

_**Huh?**_

_Green eyes opened nervously to meet orange ones? _

_**That's strange eye colour…**_

"_But I kind of found of the colour, if I do say so myself." the blond haired man spoke with a grin._

_**Oh god don't tell me-**_

"_He can read my mind." the strange man finished with his grin growing bigger. "And call me Giotto not god please."_

_You sighed "Don't tell me I know where this is going."_

"_Yep I'm god or at least the one on duty at the moment…oh dear, sorry I told you." he finished sheepishly rubbing the back of his golden hair. "Also don't worry I wont read your mind anymore, I don't like too."_

_An evil smirk played on your lips and before the god knew it he was nursing his pain filled head "That was for all the shit luck you gave me!"_

"_I'm sorry Fuu! You weren't even meant to be in a car accident!" he whimpered like a little kid._

_Well Giotto just destroyed the image of god you had. But hey you never expected your attack to get through to him!_

"_Hell Fuu you were meant to be lucky not unlucky! I bet the devil's in the Varia were to blame, must have mixed up the files…" he mumbled darkly as you twitched "Y-You mean the reason my life was hell was…because of a fucking damn mix up!?" you shouted in anger._

_Giotto sighed as he poked your forehead "Do you really think its wise to curse to a god little Fuu?"_

"_Yeah, yeah well maybe you should lighten up. You need a vacation." you mumbled as you looked away from him._

"_Maybe I might…"_

"_Huh?"_

"Hey she's waking up! Do you hear me? Your in the hospital!"

Your eyes slowly opened to see white and you realise you are in a bed.

"Wow your really lucky to have survived that car! With so few injuries too, I'll go get the doctor."

You? Lucky? In the same sentence?!

A moan left your lips as you lifted your arm slowly to rub against your head.

"Hey are you ok?"

You slightly jumped at the male voice and turned your head. "Who are you?" your voice rasped out.

The male was golden haired and had bright kind but worried eyes. Even when you were hurt you couldn't deny how hot he was.

"My name is Giotto Vongola, I was the one who called 911." he smiled.

"Oh nice to meet you and thank you Giotto, I'm (Your name)." you replied weakly.

"I know."

"You…do?" you questioned nervously.

"It was on your student card."

"R-Right."

Wait did you even bring your student card with you? Well something told you that you would be seeing a lot of Giotto from now on.

__________

Extra

__________

_"W-What you cant go on vacation Giotto, your god!"_

_"And?"_

_"Well you have work to do and you never taken a day off before let alone forty years!"_

_"Then I'm well over due."_

_"B-Bur sir!"_

_"Maybe I can get my oh so cute descendent Tsuna to take over for a while."_

_A deadly silence took over._

_"We're doomed."_

___________________

**God** is a deity in theistic and deistic religions and other belief systems, representing either the _sole_ deity in monotheism, or a _principal_ deity in polytheism.

God is most often conceived of as the supernatural creator and overseer of the universe. Theologians have ascribed a variety of attributes to the many different conceptions of God. The most common among these include omniscience, omnipotence, omnipresence, omnibenevolence (perfect goodness), divine simplicity, and eternal and necessary existence. God has also been conceived as being incorporeal, a personal being, the source of all moral obligation, and the "greatest conceivable existent".

Taken from Wikipedia

____________________


	25. Chikusa

Do not own Reborn, never shall own Reborn or wiki.

To put it bluntly I hate this one.

* * *

"Ne Chi-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you like water, a lot, but…why are we still in the shower? It's been over an hour by now." you sighed as you felt the kappa wash your back, again.

"It's to save the environment Kai." Chikusa replied as he shampooed your hair and washed it out.

"I kind of understand that but why the hell are you in here with me?!"

* * *

_____________________

**Kappa**, alternately called **Kawatarō** or **Kawako** are legendary creatures; a type of water sprite found in Japanese folklore. However they are also considered to be a part of cryptozoology, due to claims of sightings. In Shintō they are considered to be one of many suijin. A hair-covered variation of a Kappa is called a **Hyōsube.**

Taken from Wikipedia.

________________


	26. Ken

Do not own Reborn or Wiki. Well here's Ken-kun!

* * *

Ken sighed when he heard the front door slam. Your parents must have done something to piss you off again.

"Ken!" you wined as you fell onto the couch the blond haired teen sat on.

"What is it now bitch?" he growled out wondering what stupid thing you were going to complain about now.

"M-My stupid parents wont let me get a pet! I really wanted that cute dog! So yellow and fluffy…"

Ken watched with slight amusement and annoyance as you began to mumble to yourself. You never did notice the teen slipping away as you ranted on how cute the puppy was and how stupid your parents were.

So the next thing you knew a large cream furred wolf pounced on you and began to lick at your face.

"H-Hey s-stop that! Come on Ken, stop licking at me like that!" you laughed as the fur tickled against your skin.

"Why would you need a pet when you have me?" the large wolf spoke.

"Your right Ken, your much nicer to be around. Well some of the time anyway." you sighed as you inattentively began to rub his ears.

"Good now feed me!" Ken demanded.

The next thing the male knew he was tossed outside of his apartment and facing a locked door.

"I'm not your damn slave Ken! Your barking up the wrong tree if you think you can to treat me like that! Find your own food."

__________________

**Shapeshifting** is a common theme in mythology and folklore, as well as in science fiction and fantasy. In its broadest sense, it is a metamorphosis (change in the physical form or shape) of a person or animal. Shapeshifting involves physical changes such as alterations of age, gender, race, or general appearance or changes between human form and that of an animal (therianthropy), plant, or inanimate object.

Taken from Wikipedia.

__________________


	27. Gamma

**_FREE BEER!_**

Ok now that your looking read this.

Do not own Reborn or Wiki.

This maybe the last chapter for this, for two main reasons.

1: I'm running out of guys.

2: I'm running out of ideas.

Maybe if I get anymore ideas or people, I'll end it here. This has been my longest running story so far and it means a lot that you all reviewed and read this. I might do some more girls.

Thank you, thank you all.

Also keep an eye out for my Persona stories!

* * *

"Man you really ruin my image of a demon Gamma." You sighed as you watched him take another swing of his beer.

"And what's wrong with that Yukiko?"

"I spend more on beer for you then I do for food!" You exclaimed as you sat down beside Gamma.

Gamma's eyes widened when you grabbed his beer and drunk it. "My money, my beer." You spoke slowly.

You only drank half of its contents but you already fell the effects kicking in. It's so unfair that demon has already drank five and a half cans and showed no signs of drunkenness! You barely noticed Gamma place his arm around your shoulders.

Your face became flushed when you felt his breath on your neck. "If you want proof of what I am, how bout I show you in bed?"

And thus that night Gamma proved he is a demon in the sack.

___________________

In religion, folklore, and mythology a **demon** (or _daemon_, _dæmon_, _daimon_ from Greek: δαίμων _daimōn_) is a supernatural being that is generally described as a malevolent spirit. In Christian terms demons are generally understood as fallen angels, formerly of God. A demon is frequently depicted as a force that may be conjured and insecurely controlled. The "good" demon in recent use is largely a literary device (e.g., Maxwell's demon), though references to good demons can be found in Hesiod and Shakespeare. In colloquial parlance, to "demonize" a person means to characterize or portray them as evil, or as a source of evil. The mythical Sweeney Todd was accorded the title _Demon Barber of Fleet Street_ in a 1936 film. The 19th-century Australian cricketer Fred Spofforth was nicknamed "the Demon (Bowler)", partly because of his tactic of inspiring fear in batsmen.

Taken from Wikipedia

_________________


End file.
